Snow Love, Snow Bound
by Lynn Harp
Summary: Yugi, Yami, Jou, and Seto decide to go to the mountains for winter vacation. On the way there something happens. Jou and Seto in a cabin, alone together? Yami and Yugi trapped? What will happen? [Complete!]
1. Prologue

A/N - Just a short note. My name is Jen, and this is my first fan fiction. Also I am reposting the first few chapters with minor corrections, please forgive me for the long wait in updating.  
  
**Title: Snow Love, Snow Bound**  
  
**Summary**: Yugi, Yami, Jou, and Seto decide to go to the mountains for winter vacation. What happens though when on their way Yugi and Yami are trapped in their car by an accident. And what happens when Jou and Seto are left alone in the cabin.  
  
**Prologue.....**  
  
"I can't wait for winter vacation. Only one more week, then we get two glorious weeks with no school." Yugi said as he sipped on his milkshake.  
  
"Yeah I can't wait. No more homework for a while." Jou chided in before continuing the attack on his hamburgers.  
  
Winter vacation was only one week away, and all of the gang were looking forward to no school. They would be getting two full weeks of vacation time. Most of the gang had plans, so they all decided to meet at Burger World after school to chat about them.  
  
"So what are you doing during winter vacation Anzu?" Honda asked.  
  
"Oh I have to go with my parents to see my grandmother." she replied. "What about you?"  
  
"I have to work most of the time. This is a busy time for the arcade, being as there's no school."  
  
"Sounds like fun man." Jou joked.  
  
"Oh yeah it's going to be a blast. Thousands of snot nosed brats asking for quarters."  
  
"Ryou do you have any plans for winter vacation?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Um. Yeah Bakura has made it clear that I am supposed to spend the entire time with him." Ryou said as his cheeks became a bright pink.  
  
"At least the tomb robber will be occupied." Yami smirked causing Ryou to turn redder.  
  
"Yami that wasn't nice!" Yugi said as he threw a French fry at him.  
  
"What about you 'mutt'?" came a low growl from the table.  
  
Jou trying hard not to start a fight merely answered. "Nothing really. Just hanging around here."  
  
"Same with me and Yami. Don't worry Jou we will keep you company." Yugi said trying to get his friends mind off of the nickname.  
  
Seto had been hanging around with Yugi and his friends for awhile now. They pretty much got along quite well. But for some reason though Jou and Seto could not. They were constantly arguing about something. Usually the nickname that Seto was always calling Jou.  
  
"What are your plans Seto." Yami asked turning the subject so that he wouldn't have to pull Jou off of Seto again.  
  
"Same as you. Mokuba is spending time with a friend, so he won't be around."  
  
"Oh. I just got a great idea!" Yugi suddenly shouted causing a few stares to turn his way.  
  
"What would that be my hikari?" Yami asked.  
  
"Why don't you, me, Jou, and Seto do something together?" Yugi said as he bounced in his seat excitable.  
  
"Like what?" Jou asked.  
  
"I don't know something fun." Yugi offered still acting excited.  
  
"Well we could go skiing. And before you say anything 'mutt' I will pay for the cabin."  
  
"Yeah! Can we Yami? Please?" then came Yamis' worst nightmare, the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Arg! No! Not the eyes please." Yami shut his eyes tight avoiding Yugi's face.  
  
"Don't bother pharaoh. Mokuba does it to me all the time. There is no way out. There is no way you can escape the dreaded puppy eyes."  
  
"OK. What about you Jou, you in?" Yami asked giving in.  
  
"Um. Sure why not nothing else to do." Jou said a little reluctantly.  
  
That being decided they all began to chat about the fun they would have dinner their vacation. Yugi and Seto began making plans for there up coming trip. While Yami and Jou started to duel. Yami and Jou became so involved in their game that they barely noticed the short absence of Yugi and Seto. The two boys had slipped out and went to the restroom. Nor did they notice that the two did not return for almost an hour, and when they did return both concealed a not so innocent look on their faces.  
  
**A/N** - Please review. 


	2. Secrets, and Accidents Part One

**Secrets, and Accidents... Part One**  
  
"I still can't believe that we are going skiing. It was really nice of Seto to pay for the cabin too." Yugi said as he bounced slightly in the seat.  
  
"Yes it was very generous of him, but he is probably doing it just to show off all of his money." Yami growled.  
  
"If only you knew how right you were." Yugi thought to himself.  
  
"Thanks for taking over Yami. I really appreciate it." Yugi said half way between a yawn.  
  
"Think nothing of it my light. I don't mind driving at all. You try to get some sleep, you have been driving for almost three hours."  
  
"OK, wake me when its my turn to drive again..." Yugi replied as he slowly sunk into a deep sleep.  
  
Yugi and Yami were now headed towards the Chess Mountains. It was about a days drive depending on how many times you stopped along the way. They had left early that morning, with Yugi driving first. But after three hours straight sleep started catching up to him. So Yami took over. This was their second day of winter vacation, and they both couldn't wait to go skiing.  
  
Yami still couldn't figure out though why his light wanted to wait a day before they left. Seto and Jou were already at the cabin for they had left the day before. He remembered Yugi telling Jou that he would have to ride with Seto because Yami and himself had some unfinished stuff to do. So they wouldn't be able to leave until Tuesday.  
  
Jou at first had thrown a fit about riding with Seto, and Seto did not help the situation by saying he would rather ride with Bakura then a 'mutt'. But in the end Yugi persuaded Jou with the thought of being able to ride in Seto's new car.  
  
In reality they had no unfinished business, but he did not want to hurt his lights feelings. So he decided to go along with it instead of argue. Yami stared over at his sleeping light, to see him curled up into a tight ball.  
  
"So innocent, and cute when he sleeps." Yami thought.  
  
Why did he just say cute. Yami pushed the thought out of his head as he focused back to driving. He had been driving for an hour now, and was becoming a bit bored with no one to talk to. So Yami turned the radio on careful not to turn it to loud, then settled in for a few more hours of open road.  
  
**Monday The Day Before...**  
  
Man why did he have to ride with Seto. Couldn't he have just waited the extra day, and rode with Yugi. No Yugi had insisted that he ride with Seto so he could start having fun. He didn't want to spoil my fun because he had some work to do before they left. Well at least he got to ride in Seto's brand new car.  
  
They had been driving for about two hours now and the silence was getting to be freaky. Neither of the boys wanted to talk so they sat in silence. Seto was driving and beginning to become tired. They had left early and Seto had not slept much. He had been trying to get everything ready, and making sure that Mokuba had everything he needed as well.  
  
Jou saw that Seto was becoming tired, but did not say anything. If he was to even mention driving for a while Seto would probably blow his top. He would say, 'I am not letting a mutt like you drive my new car!'. So instead he continued looking out the window.  
  
"Hey Mutt what are you looking at?" Seto said finally breaking the silence, but also trying to stay awake.  
  
"My name is not 'Mutt", and all I see is snow." Jou replied a little stunned that Seto spoke to him.  
  
"That's probably all you'll see too." Seto said a yawn following.  
  
"You getting tired?" Jou asked after hearing Seto yawn.  
  
"Yeah a little." Seto growled back. "Hey Mutt why not you take over for awhile? Not that I want you to drive, just so I won't fall asleep and crash." Seto added with a soft growl.  
  
Jou was stunned. Seto asked him to drive his NEW car. Him Jonouchi Katsuya was going to be driving Seto's car. Soon the shock wore off, and he was now behind the wheel driving towards the mountains.  
  
"He seemed shocked and happy when I asked him to drive." Seto thought.  
  
Seto was soon leaning back in the passengers seat sleeping soundly. While Jou was sitting in the drivers seat very happy. Jou glanced over, and saw Seto asleep looking quit content.  
  
"He is kinda hot when he is asleep." Jou thought.  
  
He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind with a small shudder. He did not want to think like that about guys, especially Seto.  
  
A couple of hours passed, and Jou's stomach was making an awful noise. So he decided to stop at the next rest stop, and get something to eat. Jou glanced over, and found Seto was still asleep.  
  
"Well I guess I should wake him so that he can eat to."  
  
Jou slowly reached over, and carefully shook Seto's shoulder. Seto woke up with a start. Thinking someone was after him he grabbed hold of the the arm shaking him. Jou was stunned at the sudden contact of Seto's hand holding his wrist.  
  
Seto glared at Jou for a few seconds before realizing who it was. Seeing that it was Jou he quickly let go.  
  
"Sorry Mutt. What do you want?" Seto managed with a sharp tone in his voice.  
  
"Sorry 'dragon'." Jou snapped back. "I was only wondering if you wanted to stop and eat. There is a rest stop up ahead. I think it's the last one before we reach the top part of the mountains." He finished, eyes glued to the road.  
  
"Dragon, why the heck did I call him that?" Jou thought.  
  
"Dragon, why did he call me that?" Seto thought.  
  
"Um, yeah we should stop. We can eat, then get some food for the rest of the drive up." Seto answered back.  
  
Jou and Seto where soon sitting at a hamburger place eating hamburgers and fries. They sat eating neither saying a word until Seto spoke up.  
  
"Sorry about early Katsuya." Seto said trying not to sound so harsh.  
  
Jou was completely taken back by the sudden apology. Apology!? Seto Kaiba apologized to him? He was speechless.  
  
"Umm." Jou stammered. "Don't worry about it." He finally managed.  
  
After they finished eating, they stopped in a small store to pick up some food to eat on the rest of the trip, since there were no more stops on the way. After deciding on mostly all junk food, they were back in the car headed to the cabin.  
  
Seto took over driven again, while Jou relaxed in the passengers seat. He soon fell asleep with his head leaning against the car window.  
  
"He looks like a puppy sleeping."  
  
Three more hours passed, and they were now finally nearing the cabin. As Seto approached the cabin, he slowly turned the wheel up the little hill to where the cabin set amongst some trees. Seto then noticed a little to late a sheet of ice in front. As Seto slammed on the breaks he heard a sickening crack coming from beside him.  
  
**A/N** - Please review. 


	3. Secrets, and Accidents Part Two

**Secrets, and Accidents... Part Two**  
  
_Last time...  
  
Three more hours passed, and they were now finally nearing the cabin. As Seto approached the cabin, he slowly turned the wheel up the little hill to where the cabin set amongst some trees. Seto then noticed a little to late a sheet of ice in front. As Seto slammed on the breaks he heard a sickening crack coming from beside him._  
  
Seto quickly shut the car off, and looked beside him. There Jou was leaning against the car window with blood seeping down the glass. Seto started shaking him trying to get him to come to.  
  
"Jonouchi get up you 'mutt'!" Seto growled.  
  
Seto was soon out of the car, and at the passenger side. He carefully opened the door, and held onto Jou's shoulders to keep him from falling.  
  
"Oh come on Katsuya get up!" Seto screamed out.  
  
"Oh come on puppy. Please be OK." Seto thought.  
  
Seto soon had Jou thrown over his shoulder, and was headed to the cabin. Once inside Seto placed a still unconscious Jou on the couch. He then headed towards the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. Seto gently placed a pillow under his head, then began cleaning and wrapping the wound.  
  
The cut was not very deep, but was enough to cause some bleeding. The area around the cut was turning a blackish color. It would probably leave a nasty bruise.  
  
After he had finished cleaning the cut, Seto grabbed a blanket and laid it over him. The only thing he could do now was wait for him to wake up. So Seto went back to the car to bring in their luggage. He then set down in a nearby chair, and watched as Jou slept.  
  
"Please be OK." Seto thought to himself. "He looks so peaceful laying there. I hope he isn't hurt to bad. I really hope Yugi knows what he is doing." Seto soon fell asleep in a sitting position.  
  
**----------A Few Hours Later----------**  
  
Jou awoke to a killer headache. Not to mention the dizzy feeling he was getting just from moving. What happened, and why did he feel like crap?  
  
He slowly opened his eyes to reveal that he was laying on a couch. A very comfortable one at that. He must be in the cabin. But how did he get here. Jou then remembered the ice in front of the cabin, and his head slamming into the window by the sudden stopping of the car.  
  
"Seto sure knows how to drive."  
  
"Seto!" That's when he remembered Seto. Seto must have brought him inside. Then where is Seto? Jou tried to get up to see if he could find him, but he was stopped by the sudden rush of pain. He groaned slightly as he slowly lowered himself back onto the couch.  
  
Jou finally settled on looking around from his laying position. That's when he saw Seto sleeping in an oversized arm chair across from him. His head was held limp to one side, and Jou could make out his chest moving up and down as he breathed.  
  
"He looks so peaceful."  
  
"Seto." Jou tried, but his mouth was dry. "Hey Seto!" Jou tried again.  
  
Soon Seto stirred at the sound of his name.  
  
"What now Mokuba. Go away and let me sleep." Seto blurted out, unaware of where he was.  
  
"Oh come on Kaiba. Wake up already."  
  
Seto jerked out of his sleep like trance, and fell gracefully on the floor. It took him a few minutes to fully comprehend what had happened. When he did he got up off the floor quickly, and stretched his tired limbs.  
  
"What's all the yelling for 'mutt'." Seto asked.  
  
"I would hardly call that yelling." Jou said, his throat feeling raw.  
  
"Seto snap out of it. He just woke up. He is probably in pain."  
  
"Umm... Sorry." Seto muttered. "Uh... here let me help you sit up."  
  
Seto walked over to the couch, and placed a pillow under Jou's head. Jou acted a little reluctant at first, but allowed him to place the pillow under his head.  
  
"Thanks I guess."  
  
Seto then left the room without another word, but was back shortly with a bottle of water.  
  
"Here." was his simply answer as he handed the bottle to Jou along with some aspirin.  
  
Jou gladly took it, and drank the nice cool water.  
  
"Thanks. That's a lot better."  
  
"Your welcome. Well it has been a long day so I suggest you get some sleep. It is probably best you stay on the couch. I will see you in the morning." Seto said all of this in one breath then went to one of the cabins rooms without further hesitation.  
  
"Well that was weird."  
  
Jou was soon asleep letting the aspirin dull the pain.  
  
**----------The Next Day----------**  
  
Jou awoke the next day feeling much better. He sat up on the couch as he stretched his aching muscles. Seto soon walked in, and gave Jou quite a shock.  
  
Seto's hair was wet, and water was dripping from it onto his bare shoulders. Yes bare shoulders. Jou then looked further, and saw that not only his shoulders were bare, but a wonderfully muscular chest was also showing. All he could do was stare at him with his eyes full of shock, and his mind was filled with something else.  
  
"Oh man he is... No No NO! I am not thinking like that. Not me. NO! But look at him..."  
  
"What are you staring at 'mutt'. Feeling any better." Seto asked.  
  
"Um.. Yeah felling much better. Uh where is my stuff?"  
  
"That room right there." Seto replied pointing to the room next to his. "Why don't you go change and shower, then we can eat breakfast "mutt'."  
  
"Yeah whatever Moneybags." Jou growled back.  
  
Jou went into the room, and soon found his stuff. The room was pretty spacious, and the bed was huge, at least compared to his bed at home. He wandered around the room a bit before he grabbed his clothes, and went to take a hot shower.  
  
Seto was in the kitchen trying to figure out what to cook. Finally deciding on eggs and bacon, he got out a pan to cook it in. Soon he had two plates of food on the table waiting. He also had extra, because he knew that Jou could eat.  
  
Jou soon emerged from the shower, his hair still damp. As he sat down to eat he murmured a small thank you to Seto. Seto only nodded, then turned his attention back to his plate. Seto was about to break the silence when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello." Seto growled into the phone.  
  
"Seto you don't sound to happy. Don't you miss me?" the person sounded sad, but teasing at the same time.  
  
Upon hearing the voice Seto shot out of the room. Not wanting Jou to hear his conversation.  
  
"How am I supposed to be happy...." Seto trailed off into the phone.  
  
"Oh come on. You are all alone with Jou, and you are not happy. After all I did..."  
  
"OK, sorry." Seto grumbled back. "I sure hope this plan of yours works Yugi."  
  
"Trust me. Well the reason I called was to let you know that me and Yami have left, and we are on our way. OK." Yugi said into the phone.  
  
"OK. Good Luck." Seto replied back.  
  
"I don't need luck." Yugi answered back, a click soon following.  
  
Seto rolled his eyes, then walked back to the kitchen. Hoping that Jou had left him some breakfast. As he sat down though he noticed that his plate was missing, and Jou was at the sink placing his plate in the soapy water.  
  
"Oh, Um... sorry I put your plate in the microwave. I didn't know how long you were going to be on the phone, and I didn't want it to get cold." Jou said as he went to the microwave, and brought back Seto's plate.  
  
"Thank you. Oh that was Yugi, he and Yami have left, and are on their way." Seto said as he started eating.  
  
"Oh, then why did you leave the room? I thought it might have been business or something."  
  
"Bad reception." was his simple answer.  
  
"Well what do you want to do today?" Seto asked.  
  
"Why not play some cards. I really don't think I feel up to any outdoor activities right now." Jou answered as he motioned towards the bruise on his head.  
  
"Duel monsters?" Seto asked.  
  
"No man, just some regular cards. You don't think I am stupid enough to duel you. If I can't beat Yug, then there is no way I can beat you."  
  
Soon after they finished eating, Seto and Jou settled in the living room to play some cards.  
  
**A/N** - Please review. 


	4. Secrets, and Accidents Part Three

**Secrets, and Accidents... Part Three**  
  
_Last time we saw Yugi and Yami....  
  
Why did he just say cute. Yami pushed the thought out of his head as he focused back to driving. He had been driving for an hour now, and was becoming a bit bored with no one to talk to. So Yami turned the radio on careful not to turn it to loud, then settled in for a few more hours of open road._  
  
Yami had been driving for several hours, and it was nearing lunch time. So he decided to wake Yugi up, and figure out where to eat. He carefully shook Yugi until the small teen was half awake.  
  
"Come on little one time to wake up." Yami coaxed.  
  
"Uhh... I don't wanna go to school...My math teacher is a witch..." Yugi mumbled  
  
"Yugi we are going skiing remember." Yami said with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh hi Yami. Is it my turn to drive?" Yugi said between a yawn.  
  
"Hi hikari. No, but I think we should stop to get something to eat."  
  
"Oh OK." Yugi took out a map, and began studying it. "Oh here we are. There is a rest stop a few more miles up. We can stop there and get something to eat." Yugi's stomach growled in agreement.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Arigato Yami."  
  
"What for little one?"  
  
"For letting me sleep. I had the most wonderful dream." Yugi replied letting another yawn to escape.  
  
"Well then, you are welcome." Yami said with a smile.  
  
They soon reached the rest stop, and found a place to eat. They decided on burgers after Yugi gave Yami his famous puppy eyes.  
  
"Those eyes will be the death of me." Yami stated. "Wait I am already dead."  
  
"Yami!" Yugi laughed at the pharaoh's humor.  
  
The two teens ate, then were soon ready to get back on the road.  
  
"I will drive now." Yugi said as he grabbed the keys from Yami.  
  
"OK little one. Now it is my turn for a nap." Yami then climbed in, and settled into the seat.  
  
Yugi pulled back onto the road, and turned in the direction of the cabin. Yami fell asleep quickly, which left Yugi to his thoughts.  
  
"Yami is so sexy when he sleeps. I really hope my plan works. I wonder how Seto and Jou are doing. I hope Seto can at least get that part of the plan to work."  
  
**Back With Seto and Jou**  
  
"OK 'mutt' what kind of card game do you want to play?" Seto said half growling.  
  
"Well aren't you a happy cheery person today." Jou spat back. "Anyway, I was thinking of this game Yugi taught me."  
  
"Sure why not. Does Yugi beat you when you play this game?"  
  
"Why you ask that for." Jou said defensively, then answered back in almost a whisper. "Ever time we play."  
  
Seto let out a deep laugh causing Jou to stare at him in shock.  
  
"Seto laughing. OK never seen that before."  
  
"Well anyway here are the rules..." Jou went on to tell Seto all of the rules, then they began playing.  
  
**--------A few hours Later--------**  
  
"Ah man! You beat me again." Jou exclaimed as Seto laid down another wining hand.  
  
"I knew I would beat you." Seto said sounding very much like a normal person to Jou's surprise.  
  
Without thinking Jou voiced his feelings. " Man you almost sound normal."  
  
"What does that mean. I am normal."  
  
"Um... Sorry I didn't mean to say that... that is I didn't mean..." Jou stammered.  
  
"Oh Whatever." Seto said. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Well I am going to take a nap. My head is starting to hurt." with that Jou got up, and heading for his room.  
  
"What am I supposed to do while your sleeping?"  
  
"I don't know you figure it out." Jou said as he shut the bedroom door leaving Seto alone.  
  
"What am I to do now? Oh well guess I could go check on Mokuba..."  
  
**Back To Yugi and Yami**  
  
Yami was awake instantly as he felt the car jerk, and heard Yugi calling his name.  
  
"Yami wake up!" Yugi's voice held much panic, and fear.  
  
"Yugi what's the matter?"  
  
"Look." was his simple answer.  
  
Yami looked outside the car to see, well nothing only white.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"We ran into a snowstorm. I think we should pull over, but I can't tell where!"  
  
"Don't panic little one. Just take it slow, and easy."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Good. Now look right there. I can see a spot where we can pull over OK."  
  
"OK I see it." Yugi answered as he slowed down.  
  
Right as Yugi was about to pull over he became blinded by two bright lights coming straight at them. Yugi tried not to panic, but he became scared. Yami held one hand on the steering wheel to try and help, but it was no use. The car hit a patch of ice, and swerved away from the road. In an instant Yugi and Yami felt the car being pulled over the side of the road, and down the mountain side.  
  
**A/N** - Please review. 


	5. Trapped, and Bedroom Vistors

**Trapped, and Bedroom visitors**  
  
_Last Time...  
  
Right as Yugi was about to pull over he became blinded by two bright lights coming straight at them. Yugi tried not to panic, but he became scared. Yami held one hand on the steering wheel to try and help, but it was no use. The car hit a patch of ice, and swerved away from the road. In an instant Yugi and Yami felt the car being pulled over the side of the road, and down the mountain side._  
  
"Yami!" Yugi's voice was filled with fear, and panic.  
  
Yami saw that the car was headed towards a group of trees. He was out of his seat belt in an instant, and shielded Yugi as best he could. On impact with the trees the car came to a halt, with the windshield cracking, but not shattering. Yami was first to awaken from the shock.  
  
"Yugi, little one are you OK?!" his voice filled with concern. He slowly moved back to his seat waiting for Yugi to answer.  
  
"Y... Yami."  
  
"Are you all right little one?"  
  
"I think so. Yeah I am OK."  
  
"Good." was Yami's answer.  
  
"W... What do we do now?"  
  
Just then a cracking sound reached their ears.  
  
"What in Ra..." Yami began, but was cut off by the sound of tree branches cracking.  
  
Yami grabbed Yugi pulling him onto his lap, and covering his small body. It was then like the sky was falling around them. So much snow had gathered in the trees, that and the impact of the car was causing some of the branches to fall. For several minutes all they heard was the sound of wood hitting the metal body of the car. Just as quickly as it started it suddenly stopped leaving them in silence again.  
  
"I think it's over." Yami finally said breaking the silence.  
  
Yugi who was still sitting in Yami's lap only nodded his head in response. Yami finally let go of Yugi, and blushed slightly while helping Yugi back into the drivers seat.  
  
"It felt nice having him in my arms like that." Yami thought to himself.  
  
"I hope that doesn't happen again." Yugi stated. "I guess we are trapped then until some one finds us."  
  
"Don't worry my light it will be OK. I am sure someone will find us soon. We just need to sit tight until then OK."  
  
"OK I guess you're right."  
  
"This was not part of my plan." Yugi thought.  
  
**Back at the cabin...**  
  
Seto had just got off the phone with Mokuba, who seemed to be having the time of his life.  
  
"Now what do I do?"  
  
After some thinking Seto got a funny look on his face.  
  
"I think now would be a good time to work on the plan a little more." Seto mumbled to no one.  
  
Seto walked over to Jou's bedroom door, where he hesitated, but only for a minute. He soon was slowly opening the door being as quiet as a mouse. Inside he found Jou laying on the bed curled up in a ball.  
  
"Just like a little puppy."  
  
He quietly walked over to the side of the bed, and carefully sat down on the edge. Jou stirred slightly, but didn't wake. A few strands of hair had found their way into Jou's face, and Seto gently pushed the strands behind his ear. He began stroking the blond hair gently.  
  
"So soft." he murmured.  
  
His hand slowly drifted down to his cheek, and then ran his fingers over Jou's smooth lips. Seto could not take it anymore. He slowly bent down, and kissed the smooth soft lips.  
  
**Back To Yugi and Yami...  
**  
Yugi and Yami had been trapped inside the car for almost half an hour. They had thought about trying to climb back up to the road, but after seeing how steep the mountain side was they quickly threw that idea out.  
  
"Wait!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"What is it Yugi?"  
  
"I just remembered. We have the emergency cellphone in the glove box. Maybe we can get a signal."  
  
"That's right." Yami said as he began rummaging in the glove box looking for the phone. "Ah Ha! Here it is!"  
  
Yami turned the phone on, and handed it to Yugi. Yugi began dialing a number, but then looked over at Yami with a defeated face.  
  
"The battery just died!"  
  
Yam looked at Yugi with a hopeful smile. "Don't worry Yugi someone will find us, and we will be at the cabin having fun before you know it."  
  
"I hope your right Yami."  
  
"I am right now stop thinking like that." Yami said trying to sound as positive as he could.  
  
"I hope someone finds us soon. Its getting late, and it will be getting really cold." Yami thought to himself  
  
"I hope Yami is right, and someone comes soon."  
  
**A/N** - Please review. 


	6. A Slap on the Face, and a Kiss on the Ch...

**A Slap on the Face, and a Kiss on the Cheek**  
  
_Last time we saw Seto...  
  
His hand slowly drifted down to his cheek, and then ran his fingers over Jou's smooth lips. Seto could not take it anymore. He slowly bent down, and kissed the smooth soft lips.  
_  
They were just liked he had imagined them, soft, smooth, hot, and sweet. Seto slowly licked the corner of Jou's mouth as he played with his blond hair.  
  
Jou then began to stir in his sleep. Seto did not want Jou to find him in his room so he quickly left, and closed the door softly behind him.  
  
After Seto left Jou slowly woke up. He had a huge smile on his face as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He had just had a wonderful dream. A dark stranger had kissed him.  
  
As Jou woke up even more he noticed the time on the clock. It read five thirty. That means Yug and Yami should be getting here. He finally managed to pull himself out of bed, and make it to the bathroom.  
  
He looked at the bruise on his forehead for a moment before going out, and looking for Seto. He found Seto sitting in the living room, playing a game of solitaire with the cards from earlier.  
  
"Hey, you can put that ten on the jack over there." Jou said as he sat across from Seto.  
  
"Thanks pup. You finally decide to join us living?"  
  
"Yeah well I feel better. Hey have you heard from Yug or Yami?" Jou asked.  
  
Seto looked at his watch before answering. "No I haven't, not since this morning. They should be getting here though."  
  
That was when they both looked outside, and noticed that the snow was coming down really hard. All they could see was white everywhere.  
  
**With Yugi and Yami**  
  
Two and a half hours had pasted since their car had went off the side of the road. It was getting darker, and with the darkness also came the cold.  
  
"Y... Ya... Yami?" Yugi stuttered, as his teeth began to chatter.  
  
Yami and Yugi had been sitting in the car, and not saying much until now.  
  
"Yes little one?" Yami asked.  
  
"C... Can you reach my other coat in the back seat? I... I... am getting cold."  
  
"Of course I can. Hang on a sec." Yam then slowly reached behind him and pulled on Yugi's other coat that he had brought. "Here you go hikari. This should help warm you up."  
  
"Thank you." Yugi wrapped the coat around him, and snuggled against it to get warm.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Is anyone going to find us?"  
  
"Of course, as soon as this storm lets up Jou and Seto will see that we are missing, and come look for us."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
A few more silent minutes passed as Yugi and Yami starred out the windows. It was becoming darker, and colder by the minute. Yami looked over at Yugi, and noticed that the small teen was still shivering.  
  
"Oh, little one you are still cold. Here take my coat so that you can get warm." Yami said with much concern.  
  
"N... N... No! You w... will get cold then!" Yugi pleaded.  
  
"Fine. Then come here." Yami said as he held out his arms for Yugi.  
  
Yugi carefully, with Yami's help climbed onto the pharaohs lap. Once settled Yami wrapped his arms around the smaller, and pulled the coats tightly around him.  
  
"There now we can keep each other warm."  
  
"Thank you Yami." Yugi said through tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"Its just... well... I am sorry for being weak. I couldn't control the car, and now we are stuck, and I am cold, and..." Yugi blurted out through the flood of tears now cascading down his checks.  
  
"Shhh..." Yami placed a finger to Yugi's lips to hush him. "Now listen you are not weak, and never be sorry for who you are." Yam said in a strong voice.  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami with a small smile. "OK, but I am still sorry..."  
  
"That's enough. Rest now." With that said Yugi cuddled closer to Yami, and soon fell into a soft slumber.  
  
**-----Yugi's thoughts-----**  
  
I can not believe that this is happening. I am so weak. Why did I ever think that this would work. Yami is stronger then me. How could he ever like me. Why did I come up with this plan in the first place. Yami is going to hate me when he finds out. It feels good though to have his arms around me. He is keeping me warm. Could he like me? Maybe he is only doing it because he is my Yami. Maybe it will work out.  
  
**-----Yami's thoughts-----**  
  
How could his sweet light ever think he was weak. He is so strong, why cannot he see that? My poor light is freezing. I hope I can keep him warm. He feels so wonderful in my arms. Could I really like him that way? Could I really love him like that? I know I love him, but is it deeper then I thought?  
  
**---NORMAL POV---**  
  
Soon after Yugi had fallen asleep Yami sat watching him. Without another thought Yami leaned down, and kissed him on the cheek. Yami then pulled Yugi closer trying to keep his light warm.  
  
**Back With Seto and Jou  
**  
Seto, and Jou had been setting for about an hour starring at each other. Neither one wanted to speak first, but Yugi and Yami had yet to show up. The storm outside also seemed to be getting worse. Finally deciding it was best to break the silence Jou spoke up.  
  
"Where do ya think they are?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we can't do anything until this storm lets up. Lets just hope that they pulled over some where to wait it out." Seto replied.  
  
"What if they didn't?" Jou asked.  
  
"I am sure that Yugi and Yami know what to do in case of an emergency."  
  
"What if they don't?"  
  
"Would you quite it! I am sure that they are fine." Seto growled.  
  
"What if..." Jou was then cut off by Seto.  
  
"I said enough! They will be fine! Yugi wasn't going to come until in the morning anyway!" Seto practically screamed.  
  
Now it was Jou's turn to scream. "What do you mean Yugi isn't coming until in the morning!"  
  
"Well... I..." Seto was at a loss for words.  
  
"Answer me money bags!" Jou jumped up, and grabbed Seto by his collar. "I said answer me!"  
  
Seto was shocked. He had just blurted out part of Yugi's plan. Now how was he going to explain this to Yugi. In fact how was he going to explain this to Jou. What will Jou think when he finds out.  
  
Jou was starting to freak out. What had Seto meant by that? Did he have something to do with Yugi and Yami not being here yet. He wanted to know exactly what was going on.  
  
"Now tell me what you meant when you said that Yugi wasn't coming until in the morning?" Jou said tightening his grip on Seto.  
  
"Fine 'mutt', but let go first." Jou finally let go of Seto, and waited for him to respond.  
  
"Well like I was saying Yugi won't be here until in the morning. Its part of his plan." Seto said reluctantly.  
  
"What plan?! Why would Yug make me come up here with you instead of with him and Yam..." Jou trailed off as some realization hit him. "Oh. So Yug wanted to be alone with Yami. I think I see where you are getting at."  
  
Seto let out a sigh of relief at not having to tell Jou the rest of the plan. Hopefully Yugi wouldn't be to mad at him for slipping up. Seto was suddenly brought from his thoughts by a slap on the face.  
  
"What the hell was that for."  
  
"For not telling me about Yug, and making me worry about them." with that said Jou returned to his room where he shut the door.  
  
**A/N** - Please review. 


	7. Shattered Glass, Part One

**A/N** - Here is the long waited chapter. I want to say I am sorry for taken so long. I am in the process of moving, and surrounded by boxes at this very moment. Thank you all who threatened me. You persuaded me to move the boxes, and type out this chapter.  
  
**Shattered Glass, Part One**  
  
_Last Time...  
  
Soon after Yugi had fallen asleep Yami sat watching him. Without another thought Yami leaned down, and kissed him on the cheek. Yami then pulled Yugi closer trying to keep his light warm._  
  
Almost eight hours had passed since the car went over the road, or was it nine? Yami couldn't tell it was very dark now, and it felt like a freezer inside the car. Yami couldn't see the road, or hear a single car. All he heard was the quietness of the outdoors, and the soft breathing that was coming from his light.  
  
Yugi had been asleep for awhile now, and Yami tried to keep them both warm. Yugi though was still shaking slightly from the cold. Yami couldn't sleep, and was left alone with his thoughts.  
  
**-Yami's Thoughts-**  
  
I hope someone finds us soon. I can't think like that. Someone will find us. I just hope Yugi is all right until then. I don't know what I would do if something terrible where to ever happen to him. I don't think I could live with myself. Wait where are all of the thoughts coming from. Could I really like Yugi, I mean could I really love him that way. I have always cared for him, but could we go as far as being lovers. Is Yugi even like that. I know he had a crush on Anzu, but...  
  
**-Normal POV-**  
  
Yami was taken away from his thoughts as the teen in his arms began to shift. Soon Yugi had his eyes open, and was looking at Yami.  
  
"Hi Yami." mumbled Yugi, as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Hello little one, feeling better?"  
  
"Yes. Thank You."  
  
"Anytime." Yami replied as he pulled Yugi closer.  
  
Suddenly without warning branches began breaking and falling around the car. Yugi instantly curled into a ball out of fear, as Yami covered him the best he could. That was when their situation turned from bad to worse. The force of the branches was causing the windshield to crack further. In an instant the windshield shattered, spraying glass over the two boys.  
  
**Back with Seto and Jou**  
  
Jou couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Seto. First Seto was being normal, then he was being nice, now he was even keeping Yugi's secrets. He was supposed to be Yugi's best friend. Why hadn't he told him about wanting to spend time with Yami. He would have understood. Jou glanced at the clock. The digital setting read twelve o-clock. So much for sleeping.  
  
Seto was setting in the living room in shock. He had a cool cloth pressed to his check trying to stop the stinging. Jou had slapped him. He had also let part of the plan slip. Now what was he supposed to do. Seto was soon shook out of his thoughts by the sound of Jou opening his door.  
  
Jou finally decided to get something to drink. He opened his door, and came face to face with Seto. Seto was turned around on the couch staring at Jou as he walked out.  
  
"I...ummm...I couldn't sleep. I am still worried about Yugi and Yami."  
  
"Oh...ummm...Well the storm has let up so they should be all right. Yugi just took the back road up here. It takes a little longer. It is still a good road"  
  
"So Yugi wanted to spend time with Yami?" Jou asked as he sat down beside Seto.  
  
"Yeah. He said that they haven't had much time to spend together so he asked if you could ride with me. Well he gave me those eyes so I couldn't say no."  
  
Jou laughed. "He always uses those eyes. He knows no one can resist them."  
  
"Yeah." Seto laughed also. "He is way better at it then Mokuba too."  
  
They both laughed at this, and both seemed more relaxed.  
  
"Uh. I am sorry for slapping you earlier. I was just mad that Yugi didn't tell me, and then you didn't say anything."  
  
"No, I am sorry I should have told you."  
  
"Well I guess we are both sorry. So we are even then I guess."  
  
"Yeah we are even."  
  
Jou and Seto sat side by side for quite some time. They were both thrown into a shock though when the lights suddenly went out.  
  
"Shit. What the heck happened."  
  
"I think the lights went out."  
  
"Well duh. I know that. Stay where you are I will try to find a flash light."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Jou stayed sitting on the couch while he listened to Seto banging and running into things in search of a light source.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Jou yelled out.  
  
"No I think I found one."  
  
Seto had finally found a flash light in one of the kitchen draws. He turned it on and found some candles, and another flash light before heading back to Jou.  
  
"Here light some of these candles."  
  
"OK. Did you find out why the lights went out."  
  
"No not yet."  
  
Jou got up from the couch, and walked over to the window. He looked out to find that the storm seemed to had gotten far worse. All he could see was white upon white.  
  
"Come take a look Seto."  
  
Seto walked over beside Jou, and saw the sight. All of a sudden there came a loud crash, and the sound of shattered glass.  
  
**A/N** - Please Review. 


	8. Shattered Glass, Part Two

**A/N** - Here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.  
  
**Shattered Glass, Part Two**  
  
_Last Time...  
  
Seto walked over beside Jou, and saw the sight. All of a sudden there came a loud crash, and the sound of shattered glass._  
  
"What in Ra was that!"  
  
"Why did you say 'ra' for?"  
  
"Guess Yami is rubbing off on me."  
  
"Oh whatever lets go see what that was." Seto said.  
  
"It sounded like it came from my room."  
  
Seto and Jou both walked into the room, each carrying a flashlight. Inside they found glass all over the bed, and scattered everywhere on the floor. Sticking through the broken window was a enormous tree branch.  
  
"Ah. Just great now where am I going to sleep."  
  
"Lets clean this up first then deal with that."  
  
"How are we to clean in the dark. Huh moneybags?"  
  
Several minutes later Jou and Seto could be found with flashlights in their mouths while cleaning up the glass. Jou was sweeping, and Seto had took to removing the branch so that they could block the window off. Finally about two hours later the window was covered, and all the glass cleared away.  
  
"There is no way I am sleeping in here." Jou said with a shiver. "It is way to cold."  
  
"Fine then lets move your stuff, and close off the room, so the rest of the house will stay warm."  
  
"Where am I going to put my stuff?"  
  
"Arg! Are you always full of questions? Just stick it in my room for now."  
  
"Fine you don't have to go all crazy on me."  
  
While Jou carried his things to Seto's room, Seto began to build a fire. After an exhausting hour they had finally managed to block off the room to keep the rest of the cabin from freezing. Jou and Seto sat back on the couch, and warmed themselves by the fire.  
  
"So where am I going to sleep now?"  
  
"Well there are only three rooms, and Yugi and Yami are already sharing so.... Well its either my room or the couch."  
  
**Yugi and Yami**  
  
_Last time...  
  
Suddenly without warning branches began breaking and falling around the car. Yugi instantly curled into a ball out of fear, as Yami covered him the best he could. That was when their situation turned from bad to worse. The force of the branches was causing the windshield to crack further. In an instant the windshield shattered, spraying glass over the two boys._  
  
When the windshield shattered, it allowed branches to fall around Yugi and Yami. Soon the two boys where not only covered in glass, but snow and branches as well. Finally after what seemed like hours the chaos stopped.  
  
"Yugi, little one are you all right?" Yami asked as he pushed the snow covered branches off.  
  
"Yugi, answer me please! Yugi!?"  
  
"Uhhh...'Ami..."  
  
"Yugi, are you OK?"  
  
"Yami it hurts."  
  
At these words Yami frantically pushed at the branches so that he could get a better look at Yugi. Once all the branches where pushed away Yami got a good look at what was hurting his hikari. On Yugi's left arm there was a long gash about five or six inches long, with a very large piece of glass sticking out. The glass had cut straight through his coat.  
  
"Oh Yugi, don't move OK."  
  
"Yami it hurts, make it stop." Yugi pleaded while tears covered his cheeks.  
  
Yami couldn't think so much was happening, and had happened in less then twenty four hours. He didn't know what to do. He had to protect Yugi, but how when so much had happened already. Yugi's voice brought Yami out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yami, I am so sorry please don't be mad at me. Please I never meant for this to happen. I am so sorry."  
  
"Shh. What are you sorry for none of this is your fault."  
  
"It is my fault." Yugi said as he tried to turn around and face Yami. "All of this is my fault."  
  
"No don't move, you'll make your arm hurt more."  
  
"Please Yami, just listen. I told Seto not to look for use until in the morning. I told him I was taking the back way so I could spend time with you. I told him how we both been so busy, and I just wanted to spend time with you, and please don't be mad..."  
  
It took Yami a few minutes before what Yugi had said sunk in. That meant that they would not worry about them until in the morning. Yugi wanted to spend time with him. Why didn't he just tell me. Yami pushed the thoughts away for the time, he had other things to deal with.  
  
"Listen Yugi we will talk about this when we are at the cabin."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. Now I need to get that glass out of your arm, but it is going to hurt like hell."  
  
"OK Yami, if that is what you have to do." Yugi sniffled.  
  
"Good. Now you can scream all you want OK."  
  
"OK"  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready." he whispered.  
  
Yami clamped his mouth shut, and held onto Yugi's arm. Then in one quick smooth motion pulled out the glass. Yugi had never felt so much pain. He screamed out in pain doing just what Yami said he could do.  
  
Yami quickly tore a piece of his shirt, and wrapped his arm to keep it from bleeding. Then he pulled Yugi close letting him cry into his shoulder.  
  
"Shh. It's all over now. It's OK."  
  
"Now what do we do?"  
  
"Now we stick together. Because we are going to get out of here, and be skiing in no time."  
  
"Yami it's so cold."  
  
"I know Yugi, I know."  
  
**A/N** - Please Review. 


	9. Where to Go from Here, Part One

**A/N** - Just a quick note. I am in the process of moving, and I am not sure when I will be able to update next. I will however try my best to finish as many chapters as I can before the move. I am moving around June 15. I will also try to get my computer hooked back up as soon as I can after I move.  
  
**Where to go from here, Part One**  
  
_Last Time...  
  
"Well there are only three rooms, and Yugi and Yami are already sharing so.... Well its either my room or the couch."_  
  
"Uh... Well the couch is very comfortable. I can just sleep out here."  
  
"Your stuff is in my room, so why not share the room with me? I won't bite or nothing."  
  
"I don't want to bother you or nothing. The couch will do just fine."  
  
"Oh come on mutt the bed is huge there is plenty of room."  
  
"I guess. Hey when do you think the lights will come back on?" Jou asked finally giving in to Seto.  
  
Suddenly as if they had heard Jou the lights came back on. Seto got up though and turned the lights back off. Then turned back to Jou.  
  
"Well mutt it is almost four o-clock. I think we should try to get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah I guess so. Yugi and Yami will be hear soon right?"  
  
"Yeah they should get here about seven or eight."  
  
Jou got up and reluctantly followed Seto into his room. Seto who was wearing jeans and a tee-shirt, stripped down to his boxers, then climbed into the bed. Jou already had on his boxers and a tee-shirt, so he to climbed into the bed.  
  
He turned over facing the wall. he did not want to wake up to Seto's face. He pulled the covers up around him, and soon drifted off into a sound sleep.  
  
Seto on the other hand was facing Jou's back. He couldn't believe the luck he was having. He had the puppy in his bed. He was brought out of his thoughts by movement next to him.  
  
Jou rolled over in his sleep, and was facing Seto. He must have been dreaming for he moved closer to Seto. Soon he was snuggling into his chest. Seto was in complete shock.  
  
Seto wanted to jump for joy. Instead he settled for putting his arms around Jou's body. With this movement the blonde haired boy snuggled even closer to him.  
  
"Warm." Jou mumbled in his sleep.  
  
Seto was in heaven, but it was short lived. Jou stirred in his sleep, and soon was staring eye to eye with Seto.  
  
"What the hell! Why are your arms around me!"  
  
Seto couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, so he did the next thing that came to his mind. He pulled Jou close to him, and gently pressed his lips against the others.  
  
Jou didn't know what to do. Seto was kissing him, but it felt real nice. He finally relaxed, and leaned into the kiss, slightly parting his lips. Seto took this chance to explore the others sweet mouth. He felt the other pull closer.  
  
They soon parted for air. All Jou could do was stare at him. All Seto could do was stare back.  
  
Jou after the shock wore off immediately jumped out of the bed, and ran to the living room. He sat down on the couch pulling his knees up against his chest. He laid his head on his knees, and let the tears flow freely down his face.  
  
Seto carefully walked into the living room where he found Jou crying. He couldn't bare to se him like that. He walked over, and sat next to Jou.  
  
"What's wrong?" Seto asked in a voice that sounded worried, and full of love.  
  
"J... Just l... leave me alone."  
  
"I want to help you."  
  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"Why did you kiss back?"  
  
"Just answer me. Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"I kissed you because I like you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like you. I have for sometime now."  
  
"But you are always calling me names, and picking fights with me."  
  
"I know, and I am sorry for it, for everything."  
  
"I think..."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I think I like you too."  
  
"Really?" Seto asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes." Jou answered back.  
  
Seto looked at Jou, and opened his arms to him. Jou slowly moved into his embrace, and laid his head on Seto's shoulder. Seto wrapped his arms tightly around his body.  
  
"Now what?" Jou asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well where do we go from here?"  
  
All Seto could do was pull him into a tighter embrace. Jou couldn't believe this was happening. How could he like Seto. Jou snuggled into Seto's embrace, and cried into his chest. Seto rubbed Jou's back trying to comfort him the best he could.  
  
**A/N** - Please Review. 


	10. Where to Go from here, Part Two

**A/N** - OK I made it back and I even made the move before the 15th. We mpacked and moved in three days. I am dead tired. Oh well here is the next chapter.  
  
**Where to go from here, Part Two  
**  
_Last Time...  
  
"Now what do we do?"  
  
"Now we stick together. Because we are going to get out of here, and be skiing in no time."  
  
"Yami it's so cold."  
  
"I know Yugi, I know."  
_  
Neither Yugi or Yami could sleep after that nor did they want to.. The cold air was now coming in through the opened windshield, chilling both of them to the bone. As far as Yami could tell it was probably nearing three or four o-clock.  
  
"Yugi are you OK?"  
  
"Yes I am fine. What about you?"  
  
"I am hanging in."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"What do you have to tell me?"  
  
"I... umm... Well I don't know where to begin."  
  
"Just take your time at start at the beginning." Yami said pulling Yugi closer.  
  
"Umm... OK. I guess I should tell you first that I lied to you."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"When I told you that I took the longer way to spend more time with you, well it was only half true."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked with gaining interest.  
  
"Well, I also did it for Seto." Yugi replied.  
  
"Seto! What in Ra's name are talking about?"  
  
"You see Seto wanted to spend some time alone with Jou. He has a crush on him, and wanted to try to get him to like him back." Yugi answered.  
  
"Oh. I see. So how long has Seto liked Jou?"  
  
"For awhile now."  
  
"That was a nice thing you did for him little one."  
  
"I know, but there is more." Yugi said, as he hung his head down.  
  
"More?"  
  
"I also did so I could tell you how I feel."  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
"I like you Yami, and I wanted to tell you... Well I wanted to say I love you."  
  
"I love you to Yugi."  
  
"No! I mean I love you with my entire being, my heart and soul."  
  
"Yugi I... I don't know what to say."  
  
"I understand if you don't feel the same." Yugi replied with fresh tears ready to pour any second.  
  
"I... I love you to Yugi. I have loved you since the day you set me free from the puzzle. I fought with these feeling, and I now know that they are true. I love you Yugi Motou."  
  
Yugi was stunned. His Yami loved him back. If it weren't for the situation they were in, he would have probably been jumping for joy.  
  
"Now what do we do?"  
  
"Now we what for morning, and then try to get out of here."  
  
"And us?"  
  
"We will take it one day at a time little one."  
  
Yami pulled his light closer, embracing him with his strong arms. He gently began rocking him, until he had soothed him into a peaceful slumber.  
  
"We will make it little one. I am sure of it now." Yami whispered into the sleeping Yugi's ear.  
  
"I love you." Yugi mumbled back.

**A/N** - Please Review!


	11. The Search

**A/N** - Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. Just a quick note, there are three chapters left. This one plus two more. They will be longer chapters then the ones posted before. Well on to the story.  
  
**The Search  
**  
_Last Time...  
  
All Seto could do was pull him into a tighter embrace. Jou couldn't believe this was happening. How could he like Seto. Jou snuggled into Seto's embrace, and cried into his chest. Seto rubbed Jou's back trying to comfort him the best he could._  
  
The two sat there on the couch for what seemed like forever. Seto holding Jou close, and Jou trying to cope with this new relationship.  
  
"I never thought that I would fall for a guy." Jou finally spoke, ending the silence.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I guess I never really thought about having a relationship before, with a girl or a guy. Somehow though this feels so right."  
  
"I am glad it feels right to you. It feels wonderful to me."  
  
"I guess we are dating then, huh."  
  
"If that is what you want."  
  
"Yeah I want it. Hey its not everyday you get a chance to date a billionaire." Jou joked.  
  
"Ha Ha. Very funny. Well it's not everyday I get to date a puppy."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I... I love you."  
  
"I love you to."  
  
Jou lifted his head off of Seto's chest, and tilted his head toward him. He pulled Seto closer, and nervously kissed him. Seto pulled closer, letting Jou take lead. They where soon in a passionate kiss that neither wanted to break from. They soon needed air though and parted.  
  
"I think I can get used to this." Jou said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"What time is it?" Jou asked realizing that the sun was beginning to peak through the window.  
  
Seto looked at his watch then answered. "Its nearing seven o-clock."  
  
"So much for a good nights sleep."  
  
"Yeah, but we can just sleep in this morning then."  
  
"I like that idea." Jou answered snuggling closer.  
  
"Yugi and Yami won't be hear for at least another hour or so."  
  
"Well then I say we make the most of this time."  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Seto said with a smile.  
  
So Seto and Jou pulled the curtains closed then snuggled back on the couch. Seto let Jou lay on his chest, and the two laid like that, every so often pulling the other into a kiss. Both enjoying the company of the other.  
  
"We have been laying here for ever I think it is time to get up."  
  
"Do we have to." Jou whined.  
  
"Yes we have to, and you are so cute when you whine."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Um let me see, goodness it's almost eleven o-clock."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Whats the matter?"  
  
"Yugi and Yami should be here."  
  
"Your right, they should have been here over an hour ago."  
  
"Where do you think they are?" Jou asked, his voiced laced with concern.  
  
"I am sure they are fine, maybe Yugi's plan worked, and they are spending a few more hours alone."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, MM, well..."  
  
"Is there more to it then you are telling me?"  
  
"Yes." Seto replied giving in.  
  
"Then tell me the whole story."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Seto began to tell Jou of his, and Yugi's plan. Jou sat back and listened intently to the story, and was some what shocked when he finished.  
  
"I cannot believe it, you and Yugi. I never thought that he would do something like that."  
  
"You're not mad then?"  
  
"No, just a little shocked. I guess he wanted me to be happy."  
  
"Yes, we was really excited when I told him about using the cabin. He also was happy to here that you would come with me. He really wanted the two of use to get together. I did to."  
  
"Yugi wants to be with Yami then. I never would have thought my best friend to be gay. Then again I never would have guessed I was, let alone the CEO of Kaiba Corp."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell a soul." Jou joked.  
  
"I hope that Yugi got the courage to tell Yami how he feels. I hope that they get here soon so I won't have to worry."  
  
"I have an idea. One that will get us out of the cabin, and to keep you from worrying so much."  
  
"That sounds good, we haven't been outside since we got here."  
  
"OK you go shower, and change, while I get everything ready."  
  
"OK"  
  
Jou went to take a shower, while Seto changed then headed for the kitchen. He then took some things out to the car, and waited inside for Jou to finish. He soon emerged from the bedroom wearing clean jeans, and a tee shirt.  
  
"Ready?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yup. So where are we going?"  
  
"Grab your coat, and follow me."  
  
Jou followed Seto outside, where he opened the car door for him. As soon as Seto was seated, he started the car, and pulled out of the driveway. After pulling out he turned toward the opposite direction from the way they had come. In that direction Jou could see an almost completely hidden road.  
  
"So this is the way Yugi is coming?"  
  
"Yes, we are going to follow this road out until we reach the main road, and circle back around. This way if Yugi and Yami are heading up we will run into them. That way you will quit worrying."  
  
"Thank you. Oh my it so beautiful up here." Jou exclaimed as he watched the passing scenery.  
  
"It is beautiful, but you are even more beautiful then anything in this world." Seto said causing Jou to turn red.  
  
"So how far does this road go?"  
  
"Just about a half hours drive to the main road, but Yugi probably went the longer way which if you follow it completely down it takes well over five hours."  
  
"Then why are we only going to the main road?"  
  
"They should have at least made it that far. They probably had to pull over last night due to the storm."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
Seto and Jou continued chatting about everyday things, until they had reached the turn off for the main road.  
  
"We didn't see them." Jou said becoming very worried.  
  
Seto to was becoming concerned. Not wanting to worry Jou though he tried to stay calm. "No we didn't. Maybe they are taking their time. I know we can ride down a bit further. There is a place further down where we can turn around, and come back. Don't worry we will find them."  
  
"OK." Jou replied fear, and concern evident in his voice.  
  
So they rode down a bit further Jou looking out the window, while Seto kept an eye on the road ahead. After about twenty minutes or so they reached the spot where Seto could turn around.  
  
"Seto, keep going please!" Jou pleading.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please Seto just a bit further."  
  
Seto giving in kept on driving until Jou shouted out.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"What!?" Seto said as he stopped the car.  
  
Before he could get an answer Jou had already jumped out out the car. He raced over to the side of the road, and was looking over.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Seto tried again, as he came to stand beside Jou.  
  
"There!" Jou pointed.  
  
There over the road Seto could make out what looked like a car. The car appeared to be stopped by a several trees. As he continued to look at the car it hit him.  
  
"It's Yugi's car!"  
  
"Do you think they're OK?"  
  
"I don't know. We need to get down there. Go get the rope out of the trunk. Hurry!"  
  
**Several Hours Earlier**  
  
_"We will make it little one. I am sure of it now." Yami whispered into the sleeping Yugi's ear.  
  
"I love you." Yugi mumbled back.  
_  
Yami had fallen asleep, while holding tightly to Yugi to him, as if he were afraid he would disappear. When Yami awoke the sun was just coming through the clouds. He looked down, at the still sleeping angel in his arms. Yugi was shaking violently from the cold. Yami was also shaking, but not like his light was.  
  
"Yugi, little one please wake up." Yami said as he gently shook Yugi.  
  
"Y... Ya... Yami?" Yugi asked, his teeth chattering from the cold.  
  
"Shh. Its OK. It's morning. Someone should be here any second to find us."  
  
"I'm t... ti... tired Yami."  
  
"I know but you need to stay awake."  
  
"Please I want to sleep."  
  
"No Yugi you need to stay awake now, OK. Please for me?"  
  
"I... I'll try."  
  
For the next few hours after Yami tried his hardest to keep Yugi from falling asleep. He had Yugi talking about duel monsters, and even got him talking about what they should do on their first date. After what seemed like an eternity Yami heard a strange noise.  
  
"Do you hear that Yugi?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Listen. That there did you hear it. It sounded like, like a car!"  
  
"A car!"  
  
Both Yugi and Yami listened quietly, then they heard it. The engine of a car! It was coming closer. Both Yugi and Yami held their breath as it came closer and closer. Then they heard it, it stopped! They heard someone get out, and slam the door.  
  
"We can yell for help!"  
  
"No wait! If we yell or move to much the branches might fall again or the car could slip further."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Suddenly they heard voices, then someone yell, Hurry!, it sounded a lot like Seto.  
  
**A/N** - Please Review! 


	12. The Rescue

A/N - OK, this is the last chapter besides the epilogue. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Now on to the ending.  
  
Last Time  
  
"It's Yugi's car!"  
  
"Do you think they're OK?"  
  
"I don't know. We need to get down there. Go get the rope out of the trunk. Hurry!"  
  
Jou ran back to the car, and began digging around in the trunk until he found the rope. He then hurried back to Seto, and gave him a worried look.  
  
"Can you hear anything?" He asked.  
  
"I am not sure. Here we need to tie the rope onto something strong."  
  
Jou helped Seto tie one end of the rope around a sturdy looking tree nearby. Seto then set to work tying a makeshift harness around him.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Jou asked nervously.  
  
"I am going to go down there, and see what I can do to help."  
  
Jou gave Seto a quick hug. "Please be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
Seto then began to slowly lower himself to the car. He slipped a couple of times, getting a worried yelp from Jou, but going down was easy. Getting back up was going to be the hard part. He kept lowering himself until he reached the back end of the car. From there he began to make his way to the drivers side first. When he did he peered in to see Yugi, and Yami. Both looking cold, and tired, but all in all alive.  
  
Seto gave a sigh of relief. "You guys need help?" He joked to lighten the mood.  
  
"Seto, thank goodness your here!" Yami said with relief.  
  
"S... Se... Seto!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry you two. We're going to get you out of here in no time."  
  
Seto made sure his footing was good then decided on what to do first.  
  
"Yugi, I am going to take you up first OK." Seto said, as he noticed he was looking pale, and shaking quite a bit.  
  
"OK."  
  
Yami helped Yugi climb over to Seto. It took several minutes because of all the branches in the way, but soon Seto had a hold of Yugi's hand.  
  
"OK Yugi, now just climb on over, and I will get you out."  
  
"Alright. I... Its good to see you."  
  
"Same here. Ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Seto then held on arm around Yugi's waist, while Yugi held tight around Seto's neck. Then with his other hand he began to pull himself back up. Jou was at the top, and began to pull the rope, trying to help his friends as much as he could. With little problems Seto managed to make it back to the top, without slipping.  
  
"Yugi!" Jou said, as he picked up his small friend into a warm embrace.  
  
Jou noticed how much he was shaking, and took off his own jacket to add to the two Yugi already had on. He then held him close, while Seto caught his breath.  
  
"What about Yami?" Yugi asked through shaking teeth.  
  
"Don't worry I am going back down to get him."  
  
Jou placed Yugi on the ground as he went back over to help Seto again. Seto went back down in the same manner, only slipping once.  
  
"OK. Yami you ready?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Yami climbed around the branches just as Yugi had. He then with the help of Seto held tightly to the rope, and to Seto. They both began the climb back up.  
  
Jou was once again pulling the rope up. This time it was a little harder due to Yami's added weight. Jou though was not about to give up. Seto and Yami where not having to many problems until Seto slipped. He began to slide back down. Yami quickly held tight to the rope, and tried to get a footing, but he to was slipping back down.  
  
Jou was having a time as well. The force from their pulling was making it harder for him to pull up on the rope. Jou took a deep breath, and began pulling with all his might. He was doing it! He was begining to pull the two back up. That's when he noticed Yugi behind him. He had shed two of the coats, and was now pulling with all his might. With the two pulling Seto, and Yami was able to get their footing back. They soon joined Yugi and Jou.  
  
Yami instantly ran to Yugi, and picked up his little love in a warm embrace.  
  
"Yugi, are you OK. Yugi? Yugi!?"  
  
Yugi had fallen limp into Yami's arms.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"Come on we have to get him back to the cabin." Seto said.  
  
Seto helped Yami get Yugi into the back seat. He then got in the drivers side, while Jou climbed into his seat. Seto had to carefully turn the car around, but made it without to much trouble. They then headed to the cabin.  
  
It did not take them long to reach the cabin. Seto had somehow managed to drive very fast without taking them over the edge. Once at the cabin, they all piled out, while Yami carefully carried Yugi inside. Jou helped Yami lay their friend on the couch. Seto went into one of the rooms, and grabbed several blankets.  
  
"Here, put these round him. We need to get him warmed up."  
  
"Thank you. I was so worried that..."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Jou said as he wrapped a blanket around Yami as well.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked as he began to come to. "I am right here little one."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"We made it to the cabin. Just like I said we would."  
  
Yami moved over to Yugi side, and carefully wrapped his arms around the smaller ones neck. Giving Yugi a light hug, he then kissed his forehead.  
  
"How are you feeling abiou?" Yami asked.  
  
"Much better."  
  
Yami laid Yugi's head carefully back on the pillow. Then he turned to his two friends.  
  
"Thank you two so much for coming."  
  
"Its OK Yami. I think you should go take a shower, and change. You can use some of my clothes, they should fit you well enough."  
  
"I think you are right."  
  
"Here I will show where everything is at."  
  
With that Yami followed Seto into his room for a change of clothes.  
  
"Jou?"  
  
Jou quickly turned towards his little friend.  
  
"Do you need something Yugi?"  
  
Yugi sat up, and like a little kid reached out for Jou. Jou willingly obliged and pulled him into a warm hug. He sat down with him, and wrapped a blanket around his small form.  
  
"Thank you Jou. I was really scared."  
  
"Its OK. You are safe now."  
  
Just then Seto walked back in. He looked at the two boys on the couch, and couldn't help but smile. He too sat on the couch just behind Jou. Seto then brought Jou into a loving hug.  
  
"How are you felling Yugi?"  
  
"Much better, thank you."  
  
"That's good. After Yami gets done you should take a nice warm bath. I don't think any of my clothes will fit you though."  
  
"That's OK. I think we can find something in my bag to fit you for now." Jou answered.  
  
"Thank you. Both of you."  
  
"Yes thank you both for everything." Yami said as he entered the room looking totally refreshed.  
  
Yami gathered Yugi in his arms, and helped him to the bathroom. Soon they were all back on the couch. Yugi wearing a pair of Jou's boxers, and a tee shirt that looked like a dress on him. Yugi was sitting between Jou, and Yami while Seto was propped up on the arm of the couch.  
  
"Seto?" Yugi finally asked.  
  
"What is it Yugi?"  
  
"I think we need to tell them what we did."  
  
"Oh. You mean the plan."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What plan are you talking about Yugi." The one where you took your time so that Jou and Seto could spend time together?" Yami asked with a smirk.  
  
Seto stared at Yami then back to Yugi.  
  
"I only told him part of it Seto, honest." Yugi piped back.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi. I have to confess I told Jou part of it as well.  
  
"What do you mean part of it?" Jou asked.  
  
"I guess we need to start at the beginning right Seto."  
  
So Yugi and Seto told their entire plan to Yami and Jou. Both were sat quietly listening until they finished.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe you to did that for us." Jou finally answered.  
  
"I don't care about all that. I am just happy to have Yugi now." Yami said as he pulled Yugi into his lap.  
  
"Me too." Jou said as he pulled Seto closer.  
  
The two couples sat on the couch holding their loved ones close. All content with their new love.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N – Please review. I still have the epilogue. It will be them having fun finally skiing. 


	13. Epilogue

A/N – Well here is the last chapter to Snow Love, Snow Bound. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and everyone who read the story even if you did not review. On to the story.  
  
Epilogue  
  
"No! Yami!" Came the voice of Yugi as her ran from the spirit.  
  
Yugi didn't make it far before he fell into a rather large snow pile. The Pharaoh was right behind Yugi, as he sat up from the ground.  
  
"Please No!" He begged, but it was no use.  
  
Yami threw the snowball right into his hair. This greatly amused Yami, and he began to laugh very hard. It was now Yugi's turn. While Yami was distracted he had made his own deadly weapon, and was advancing on the spirit.  
  
SPLAT!  
  
The snowball hit the target directly in the back. Being as Yugi was much smaller left his aim a little off. He had in fact been aiming for Yami's hair as well.  
  
"Hey! No fair!"  
  
"It is to fair!"  
  
"OK that's yet little one you are in for it now."  
  
"No please no!" Yugi pleaded as Yami moved closer.  
  
Yugi slowly moved back, but unfortunately that large pile of snow was still there causing him to trip and land right on his back. This allowed Yami to pin the boy down, and started tickling his sides.  
  
"Please stop!" Yugi said trying to catch his breath through the laughter.  
  
"Say it first!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes, say it!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"I won't stop unless you do."  
  
"OK, OK I give, please stop first."  
  
Yami stopped, and waited for little Yugi's response.  
  
"Come on now. You said that you would say it."  
  
"OK. I love you Pharaoh."  
  
"Now that wasn't to hard was it?" Yami whispered into his ear.  
  
Yami then began to place light kisses on Yugi's flushed cheeks.  
  
"I love you to, my little angel."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Jou asked for the third time.  
  
"You are so full of questions. Yes I am sure OK."  
  
Seto and Jou were slowly climbing a nearby mountain with their skis. They had decided to go skiing while Yugi and Yami played in the snow.  
  
"Here we are." Seto announced.  
  
They had finally made it to the top. On top they could see all sorts of beautiful scenes. Jou stared out in awe.  
  
"Its so beautiful."  
  
"Yes, but I see something even more beautiful standing right in front of me."  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I just want to say sorry."  
  
"For what, you have nothing to be sorry about."  
  
"Yes I do. All of those times I called you names, and picked fights with you. I am truly sorry."  
  
Seto laid his skis down, then took Jou's and laid them down as well. He took Jou in his arms, and gave him a tight hug.  
  
"I do not car about the past. What has been done is done. You are all I care about. You are my future, and you are they only thing I need. I will always be here for you. I love you with my every being."  
  
"I love you dragon."  
  
"I love you my little blond puppy."  
  
Seto pulled Jou's head towards him, and as the snow fell around them he kissed him.  
  
Owari  
  
A/N – Well that story is finished please review if you haven't. 


End file.
